howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stoick the Vast (Franchise) / Biography
' Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h34m25s197.png Get them Astrid.jpg ' Background Before the start of the films, Stoick and his father posed for their portrait in the Great Hall. During that time, Stoick and Gobber attempted to find the treasure of Hamish II, to no avail, as they weren't Hiccups, and only a Hiccup could find the treasure. Stoick also heard stories from his grand father about how the Berserkers would chain Skrills and use them to attack their enemies by raining lightning down upon them. Stoick's father once told his son to bang his head against a rock, which he did. The rock split in two and Stoick understood what Vikings can do and what he will become. Stoick was once friends with Alvin, the two being nearly inseparable. However during a Monstrous Nightmare attack on Berk, Stoick and Alvin had an argument about how to defend the village, with Alvin disobeying his orders. Nothing was the same with Alvin afterwards, and after Stoick became Chief, Stoick banished him to Outcast Island, and this grudge would last for almost 20 years. At one point Stoick was going to be titled "the Vindictive," but his girth resulted in him being titled "the Vast" instead. During a battle on Berk against Chief Oswald the Antagonistic's Berserkers, Stoick fought alongside Valka. After winning the battle, Stoick danced and sang with Valka together for the first time. Later on Stoick married Valka, and had a son who they named Hiccup with her. Stoick had Gobber make a small battle-axe for his son. He also gave Berserker Chief Oswald the Agreeable's newborn daughter a horn. During a dragon attack, their house was broken in by a dragon, who found their son lying in the cradle. Stoick rushed into the scene, to save his family from the dragon but he was unable to save Valka, putting into his mind that his wife was eaten by the dragon. However the dragon did not harm her or kill her instead he took her to a Mountain Den and bonded with her. It left Stoick to raising Hiccup on his own as well changing him to be overly protective of their son. Stoick then searched for Valka, despite the objections of the Berk Council. As Hiccup grew up Stoick felt different from him as he had all the Viking norms, whereas Hiccup did not. The differences between Stoick and Hiccup caused them to have a strained relationship over time. Stoick said that he once took Hiccup fishing, but instead the boy went hunting for trolls. Despite that, Stoick told Hiccup about the legends about the dragons' Hidden World and how he hope that Hiccup would find it. He also told Hiccup how love could become loss. At some point, Stoick and other Viking chieftains met together in a great hall to discuss the dragon scourge they all faced. During the gathering, a scarred man wearing dragon skin, Drago Bludvist, came before them. Bludvist said he could bring peace and end the Vikings' war with the dragons if they chose to bow down and follow him. All the chiefs, except Stoick, took Bludvist's offer for a joke and laughed at him. Enraged and humiliated, Bludvist stormed out of the hall, calling back to the chiefs "Then see how well you do without me!" Moments later, two armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned it to the ground, killing all the chiefs except Stoick, who was the only one to escape. Stoick then saw Drago and another man make their escape on the back of the two dragons. ''End of the Dragon War Stoick is pictured as the perfect leader of the tribe of Vikings on the island of Berk: strong, big and stubborn. Unfortunately, Hiccup, his overzealous son, is almost the exact opposite and often causes grief for the villagers when his desire to slay a dragon like the others gets the better of him. Stoick is pictured as being uncertain about what to do with him. During a dragon raid on the village, Hiccup inadvertently causes the hoard of dragons that are attacking to escape with the Viking's livestock while attempting to shoot down the dreaded Night Fury. As Hiccup attracts the attention of a Monstrous Nightmare, Stoick has to fight it himself to stop it from killing his son. Frustrated at Hiccup, Stoick wishes to find the Dragons' Nest so that the dragons tormenting his village will leave once and for all. Before leaving to search for the Nest, he confers with Gobber about what to do with Hiccup. Gobber believes that since Hiccup wants to slay a dragon so much, he should be put into training. After getting over some initial hesitation, Stoick agrees. He makes Hiccup promise him that he will one day kill a dragon and places him into the class before he leaves to find the Nest. After a few weeks, Stoick and the other Vikings return home in their ravaged ships, having been unable to successfully locate the Nest. Despite this, he is overjoyed when he hears that Hiccup has blossomed into the most promising dragon slayer in his class and when he is later given the honor of slaying his first dragon in front of the entire village. Unbeknownst to Stoick, Hiccup's sudden emergence as a dragon slaying hero stems from the time he has spent with Toothless, the Night Fury he shot down and subsequently became close friends with, even learning to fly on Toothless' back with the help of an artificial tail created by the former. Unaware, but still eager to reconnect with his son, Stoick takes the opportunity to speak with Hiccup where he gives him his own Viking helmet crafted from his mother's breastplate. The following day, the village is invited to watch Stoick's new-found pride and joy take on his final dragon training exam against a Monstrous Nightmare. However, when Hiccup attempts to explain that dragons are not at fault for their seemingly malicious actions mid-fight and tame the beast, Stoick angrily slams his hammer against the metal cage surrounding the arena to silence him, frightening the dragon into attacking Hiccup. Toothless, hearing Hiccup scream from the cove in which he hides, swiftly comes to his human's aid and defeats the Monstrous Nightmare, incurring the wrath of the rest of the fearful village. Stoick is enraged when he realizes that Hiccup has been spending his time with Toothless all this time, going back on their deal to have Hiccup kill a dragon. Hiccup attempts to reason with Stoick but accidentally reveals that Toothless knows the location of the Dragons' Nest and that he has been there himself. Thinking Hiccup has betrayed his people, Stoick disowns Hiccup as his son for siding with the dragons and orders the village to set sail, ignoring Hiccup's warning of the monstrous Red Death waiting in the Nest. With Toothless strapped down in the center ship to guide them to the Dragons' Nest, Stoick sails away. Stoick and the Vikings reach the Nest through directions from Toothless and break into the mountain rousing the dragons within. However, when Stoick attempts to attack the dragons inside, he is surprised to see that they are all fleeing from the scene. The Red Death then smashes its way out of the mountainside and immediately sets fire to their ships (with Toothless still bound to the center ship), stranding the Vikings. Stoick and Gobber decide to sacrifice themselves to buy enough time for the villagers to reach shelter on the other side of the island when Hiccup and the others arrive on dragon-back, much to Stoick's amazement. When the Red Death's rampage causes the ship to which Toothless is chained to sink into the sea, Hiccup dives into the water in a desperate attempts to free Toothless. After he almost drowns with his dragon, Stoick, realizing his mistake earlier, swims down and carries Hiccup out of the water. He then dives back in to break the chains binding Toothless apart, to which Toothless swiftly takes Stoick to the surface. As Hiccup mounts Toothless to fight the Red Death, Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for not listening to him and tells him he doesn't have to partake in the battle. When Hiccup repeats his father's words: "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard," Stoick tells him how proud he is to call Hiccup his son. Toothless and Hiccup then quickly take to the skies to take down the Red Death. After the Red Death has been destroyed, Stoick seeks out Hiccup, but only finds Toothless lying on the ground with his saddle and tail-fin burned and scorched. Stoick bows his head, believing that Hiccup died in the fight and blaming himself for letting it happen. Toothless sees Stoick's grief and opens his wings, revealing an unconscious Hiccup. Stoick places his ear on Hiccup's chest and finds out that Hiccup has survived, to his joy and relief. Stoick thanks Toothless for bringing back his son alive, rejecting his initial beliefs that dragons are simply violent beasts. After the battle at the Dragons' Nest, Stoick welcomes the dragons to live in the village as companions. Stoick stands proud as he watches his son fly with the other dragon riders, proud of who his son is and what he has become. How to Train Your Dragon (game) One year after the events of the ''How to Train Your Dragon movie, Stoick declares a celebration called Thors'day Thursday, in honor of the defeat of the Red Death and Dragon Training. He sets up a tournament pitting dragon and rider against other dragons and riders, to decide who would be the clan's next "Dragon Master". He presents a variety of challenges. One such challenge is to fit him and his dragon, an unnamed red Deadly Nadder to prepare either Astrid or Hiccup (depending on which character the player chooses)for climbing Dragon Tooth Mountain. To note, the customizable features of this dragon may vary each time it is seen, but remains a red Deadly Nadder. The name or gender is not known. ''Putting Out a Fire Stoick wakes up at night with the rest of the Hooligan Village, agitated because of a fire at Gobber's house. Gobber claims it was a dragon who started the fire. Hiccup then asks his father in confusion as the dragon war had ended. Stoick replies, stating that Gobber doesn't mean one of their dragons, but the Boneknapper. However, Stoick and the others still refused to believe Gobber and his tales about the Boneknapper. Celebrating Snoggletog Stoick was seen with Gobber talking about their ancestors, what will they think of the people on Berk when they had change their ways of thinking differently of the dragons. Stoick was very excited about this having no more years of war against dragons anymore. But when a majority of dragons were flying in the air, he looked around and was seeing all their dragons starting to leave in the rush. Stoick was worried, thinking the dragons will never come back. As his people ran up to his son asking him questions and making him nervous, he came to tell them to give him a chance to speak. He listened to his son, with fear and concern on his face. He and the people on Berk were then at the Great Hall, telling them with no dragons we will still be fine for having the winter holiday. Later, after Toothless flew away, he was told by his son about Toothless never coming back. Stoick gave his son advice telling him about his mother as he felt about losing someone special in your life. He told him not to be downcast but to keep the spirit. After witnessing the eggs explode at people's houses, he was very upset thinking that this hoilday was a complete disaster. Later, when the people were rebuilding their damaged homes, everyone started to stare at the Sky, as to see a large boat carried by dragons that was returning, to later reveal their babies. As Stoick made speech about, a first time, Viking and dragon Snoggletog, was the best Snoggletog they ever had! Life with Dragons and War with the Outcasts In the television series, Stoick continues in his role as chief of Berk, which has been made more complicated by the addition of the dragons. In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", the trouble caused by the dragons (and the Viking's subsequent outrage) force Stoick to order them confined. After Hiccup and his friends prove how useful the dragons can be, Stoick gives Hiccup the use of the old arena to convert into a Dragon Training Academy. After Hiccup finds a baby Typhoomerang alone in the Berk woods in "The Terrible Twos", he brings him back to the village. With no place to keep the baby, he brings him home and tries to convince his father to let him stay. At first Stoick says he has a "one dragon limit", but after the baby lights the hearth, Stoick names him Torch and says he can't toss him out now that he has a name. A series of property destruction purportedly caused by the dragons in "In Dragons We Trust" forced Stoick to have them exiled to Dragon Island for the safety of the village. When Hiccup comes to him later, in "Alvin and the Outcasts", saying that Mildew framed the dragons, Stoick believes his son, but tells him he can't do anything without proof. Alvin the Treacherous returns to Berk and takes Hiccup, believing him to be the "Dragon conqueror". Stoick fights Alvin personally, throwing him off his own ship. On the group return to Berk, Stoick, acknowledging the dragons' help, allows them to return too. In "How to Pick Your Dragon", Stoick is taken flying on Toothless with Hiccup to convince him that becoming a dragon rider would be very helpful in his duties as chief. He enjoys the experience so much, he "borrows" Toothless for a day until Hiccup insists Stoick find a dragon of his own. After dismissing all the available dragon species, Stoick comes into contact with a rogue Thunderdrum that has recently been attacking Berk's fishing boats for their catch. While fighting it, Stoick is impressed by the dragon's strength, and captures it in hopes of claiming it for his own. At first, he wants Hiccup to train it for him, but gradually learns that being a rider is a partnership, and not simply being in command as he is used to. The Thunderdrum escapes, and Stoick and Hiccup follow, discovering that it was attacking ships in order to feed a wounded friend. While Hiccup and Toothless go for help, Stoick defends the Thunderdrum's friend from a herd of wild boar. Fighting side by side, they form a bond, and after the Thunderdrum's friend is taken to Gobber for treatment, Stoick and his new dragon fly into action together. Becoming a rider and owning a dragon himself gives him new insight on the true nature of dragons in general. According to Hiccup, Stoick weighs 400 pounds. Stoick and Hiccup have their portrait painted in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man ". Stoick is very proud, as he still holds his own portrait with his father in great esteem. When Bucket unveils the finished painting, Stoick doesn't seem to notice that Hiccup has been painted as more muscular then he really is. He is oblivious to Hiccup's discomfort regarding the painting. When he learns that Hiccup and his friends have found one of Hamish II's treasure maps, he and Gobber go after them. It seems they arrived too late when a cave collapses on Hiccup and Toothless. The two get out, however, and Stoick gratefully hugs his son. Later, Stoick has Bucket paint a more accurate portrait of himself and Hiccup, letting his son know he's proud of him just the way he is. In "Dragon Flower", Stoick reveals that he finally chose his dragon's name, or rather the dragon accepted the name Thornado. After the two return from a trip to the Shivering Shores, his dragon also falls ill due to poisoning by Blue Oleanders that Mildew purposely planted. He remarks to himself that he's killed dragons all his life, only to find himself now comforting a "Dragon warrior" of his own. Without hesitation, he joins a dangerous expedition his son plans in order to collect venom from the deadly Scauldron as a cure. He forces Mildew, who created the problem, to come along, and commands the crew in getting the venom. He stays with his dragon after the venom is administered and is very pleased when Thornado recovers from the poisoning. In "When Lightning Strikes", Mildew accuses Toothless, as "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" as the old folklore says, of bringing down Thor's fury in the form of lightning strikes onto the village. While no one knows why the lightning is occurring, Stoick is blunt in his belief that Toothless could not possibly be responsible. Unlike before in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" or "In Dragons We Trust", he refuses a mob's demands to exile Toothless; it is only when it becomes an issue of Toothless's personal safety does he stall the mob so that Hiccup can escape with Toothless. After the mob captures the dragon, he stands in front of Toothless to protect him and even pulls out a sword to defend the dragon from the mob. Stoick tells Hiccup to hide the village dragons from the visiting Berserker tribe, who are coming for the signing of their annual peace treaty in "Twinsanity". Even if their chief, Oswald the Agreeable is a reasonable Viking, the dragons could have been misconstrued as a possible threat. This comes to be a well-thought out decision as Oswald's son, the appropriately titled Dagur the Deranged has taken over the tribe. Stoick claims that the Hooligans do still kill dragons for the sake of the treaty, but when Barf and Belch are captured and in danger of being beheaded for their blood, Stoick decides that enough is enough. In a complete turn around from the old ways that he had let go of not that long ago, Stoick is unwilling to let one innocent dragon die for the treaty. Telling Gobber "if it means war, it means war", he prepared to attack Dagur with his sword, perhaps even kill him, to save Barf and Belch. Luckily, right before he can strike Dagur, the dragon trainers stage a dragon attack with the other dragons, saving Barf and Belch and the treaty. War with the Berserkers After Hiccup and Toothless were rescued from the Outcasts, Stoick banned flying in an attempt to keep his son safe in "Live and Let Fly". However, he still flew on Thornado to patrol the island. He was unaware that Hiccup and the other riders formed a secret dragon flight club to continue their training. One night, Stoick saw the twins on their dragons' head sticking out of the clouds. When he tried to chase them down, he only managed to get Fishlegs. After Fishlegs refused to give up his friends, Hiccup warned his dad that the Outcasts were approaching Berk, which also revealed he was secretly flying. Stoick reminded his son about the ban, only for Hiccup to question his own father about it. Put in an awkward position, Stoick says they'll talk about it later. After working with Hiccup and the other teenagers to defeat the Outcasts, Stoick apologized for banning flying, as he was just being a father. He and Hiccup then talk about the Dragon Flight Club. Stoick then let Thornado go when 3 baby Thunderdrums needed protection and a father's care in "Bing! Bam! Boom!". Stoick then had Alvin imprisoned for his acts of treachery in "Cast Out, Part 1". However, Stoick was saved by him when he blocked a sword. However, Stoick was then taken prisoner by Dagur, his berserker and outcast solders. He was then rescued by Hiccup, Alvin, Mildew and the other riders. He then made his peace with Alvin. He then heard complaints from Silent Sven, who broke his silence. Discovery of the Dragon Eye Three years after the end of the Berserker war, Stoick sent Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders after Dagur the Deranged when he escaped from Outcast Island and went to the Ship Graveyard in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". In "Imperfect Harmony", Stoick and the Berk Council then allowed Hiccup and his Riders to discover new dragons discovered in the Dragon Eye and continue their search for Dagur. In "Reign of Fireworms", Stoick and Gobber go to Dragon's Edge at Hiccup's request. Following Hiccup's departure, Stoick became lonely and very difficult to deal with, re-organizing the armory much to the frustration of Silent Sven. Stoick then assisted the riders in confronting a wild Rumblehorn that wreaking havoc at Dragon's Edge in "Crushing It". However, he was able to figure out that it was just warning the riders about a tidal wave. After this event, Stoick then took the Rumblehorn, whom he named Skullcrusher, as new mount. He then took him back to Berk, where he gave him Thornado's old saddle. Stoick then had Hiccup track down a rogue dragon rider that had attacked a ship in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". Stoick then met with Hiccup to talk about Heather's horn. Stoick then recognized it as a his gift to a chief's newborn daughter. It is unclear if Stoick told Hiccup that Heather was Oswald the Agreeable's daughter. Stoick then listened to complaints from Silent Sven on Berk's Gripe Day in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2". Stoick then told Hiccup the story behind his symbol on Heather's Horn revealing that she was Oswald the Agreeable's daughter and Dagur's sister. Getting an Auxiliary Team Following a hit-and-run attack by Dagur in "Team Astrid", Stoick assisted Astrid in training a new team of dragon riders to defend Berk. He, Skullcrusher and Astrid then went to assist Hiccup and the other riders in defending the Edge from Dagur's fleet. Stoick and Skullcrusher were then briefly captured by the Berserkers but were then freed by the new team. Together, they were able to drive Dagur and his men away from the edge. Stoick then asked Hiccup to represent the Haddocks at a wedding on the Island of Friga in "Snotlout Gets the Axe". Stoick, Skullcrusher and the Auxilary team then defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill in "A Time to Skrill". During the fight, Stoick was impressed by Hiccup's wings. Search for Spitelout and Replacing Chicken Stoick then became annoyed with Spitelout's suggestions with improving Berk's defenses by building a storehouse on a distant island. However, when he went missing for a month, Stoick then searched for him with Hiccup and Snotlout in "Turn and Burn". Together, they were able find his storehouse on an island. However, when Hiccup and Snotlout became trapped in Spitelout's Yak Master, Stoick and Skullcrusher came under attack by a dragon, a Singetail. Stoick attempted to fight it to no avail. Luckily, he was saved by Spitelout and Kingstail. Stoick then attempted to fight the Singetail again to no avail. He then freed Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons. He was then able to convince Spitelout to abandon the island as more Singetails arrived. However, Stoick then took the "S" from the storehouse to help Spitelout build a new one somewhere else. Stoick, Skullcrusher, and Gobber then looked after Dragon's Edge when Hiccup and his riders took a vacation to the Island of Friga in "A Grim Retreat". During that time, Stoick thought Gobber had eaten Tuffnut's Chicken. He then replace the chicken, knowing Tuff would believe him because he was the chief. However, Tuff found his chicken alive. Stoick then allowed Hiccup to use Berk's gold to buy a way into Dragon Hunter Chieftain Viggo's Dragon Auction in "Last Auction Heroes". However, he disapproved of Sir Ulgerthorpe being the one to infiltrate the auction. Thus, Stoick sent Gobber to act as his valet. Attack on the Dragon Hunters Stoick and the inhabitants of Berk celebrate the 400th anniversary of the founding of their settlement in "Midnight Scrum", though things are initially tense between Hiccup and Stoick due to the loss of Berk's gold to Viggo. However, Stoick proves forgiving, and later comes to Hiccup's aid after learning that Viggo has placed a bounty on Hiccup's head, something that Hiccup didn't tell Stoick about. Stoick and several Berkians visit Storehouse Island in "Not Lout", where Stoick praises Spitelout's efforts, albeit reluctantly, to establish an outpost. Riding Skullcrusher, Stoick comes to seek help from Hiccup and the Dragon Riders after trade ships are attacked in "Dire Straits", and soon discover that a Submaripper imprisoned by Viggo is responsible. During the two weeks of midnight sun in "The Longest Day", Stoick rejoices in the opportunity for productivity but is forced to deal with the conflicts that emerge between the exhausted Berkians. He and Hiccup later discuss the issue of Viggo, and Stoick dissuades Hiccup from seeking revenge on the leader of the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup is somewhat surprised, as at one point Stoick was apparently going to be nicknamed "the Vindicative"; Stoick is mildly irritated at the allusion to his girth. In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Stoick joins Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye from Viggo. However, they find the island already devastated and Stoick returns to Berk. War with the Dragon Flyers "The Wings of War, Part 1" "The Wings of War, Part 2" Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Replacing Regatta with Dragon Racing Stoick leaves Hiccup in charge of Berk as he is preparing for the annual Regatta boat race. When he returns to see that there are no Regatta decorations, Hiccup explains to Stoick that he has replaced the Regatta with Dragon Races because he has to make tough choices for the good of the people. Stoick allows Hiccup to run the Dragon Races, but only to do it right. Stoick then has all the riders put on face paint, per his idea, as it adds a warrior feeling to them, and offered the prize of a portrait and a feast in the great hall for the race winners. Reuniting with Valka and Death Stoick, now 50, has also changed ever since the war with the dragons ended. He now has a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher after setting Thornado free. It is revealed that he would like to retire and is confident that Hiccup is ready to become the next Chieftain of Berk, due his great deeds. Hiccup, however, isn't happy about these new responsibilities and avoids his father as much as possible. Stoick is also fully aware of and seems to support Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, calling her his future daughter-in-law. When Hiccup tells him about dragon trappers working for Drago Bludvist, Stoick has all the dragons grounded and orders the island to be fortified, despite Hiccup's objections. Stoick, Gobber and the other riders then go after him, finding him on Eret's Ship, where he tells them of his first meeting with Drago where he killed all the chiefs except him. Despite this, his son continues on his mission. When Hiccup disappears, staying in Valka's Ice Cave, Stoick tracks him by using Skullcrusher to pick up his scent from his helmet. After finding Hiccup, he is overjoyed that Valka is still alive, claiming she is 'As beautiful as the day he lost her'. After rekindling their love for one another, Stoick asks if Valka will be his wife once more, and return with him to Berk. Valka agrees with this, but before they can, Drago attacks with his Army. Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats the Alpha, thereby ending the fight by becoming the new Alpha and taking control over all the dragons, including Toothless, who has now been hypnotized by the Alpha and will not respond to Hiccup's command. Drago gives the order for the Alpha to kill Hiccup, and it decides to send Toothless. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Even all the other Riders' dragons succumb to the Alpha and joined Drago's army. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rushes to rescue him. Toothless prepares to fire a fatal plasma blast at Hiccup while the latter tries to smack the former out of its trance but fails. As the fire lights up within Toothless's mouth, Stoick cries out and leaps in front of the possessed Night Fury. Toothless lets loose the huge blast of plasma, killing Stoick instantly. Valka and the other dragon riders rush over to Hiccup and Stoick; after Valka listens to Stoick's chest, the look of sadness on her face reveals that she couldn't hear his heart beat, making Hiccup sadly shocked. Toothless is then released from the Bewilderbeast's control. The Night Fury then attempts to help Stoick but is told to leave him by an angry and grief-blinded Hiccup. The Alpha gains control over Toothless again and Drago rides Toothless to lead the final invasion of Berk. ''Aftermath Hiccup, Valka, the dragon riders and Eret hold a Viking funeral for Stoick as Gobber conducts the service. Hiccup, now filled with regret at the loss of his father and capture of his dragon respectively, decides that they will fly back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all. Once on Berk, Drago announces to the Berkians that Stoick is dead, much to their shock and sadness. After the Battle of Berk, Hiccup looks over the horizon in remembrance of Stoick and decides to carry on his father's legacy. He is officially appointed chief by Gothi the Elder and Gobber proclaims that the chief has finally come home as the villagers cheer. At the ending, Skullcrusher bonds with Eret and a monument in Stoick's honor is in the process of being chiseled out of the cliff outside the entrance of the Great Hall, even as the village is being repaired. ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Stoick is seen in two flashback sequences in which he give some guidance from the past to help Hiccup in the present. The first of these sequences shows Stoick talking to a young Hiccup about a land of dragons and his plans to find it and seal it up, and the second shows him mourning over the loss of Valka. Hiccup found several of Stoick journals and notes pertaining to the Hidden World. Grimmel the Grisly claimed to have known Stoick back when he was dragon killer and how his change resulted in his death. A statue of Stoick was made in the village of New Berk to honor his memory. Remembered during Snoggletog'' Category:Biography Category:Stoick the Vast (Franchise)